


Under a Table

by Woon



Series: Zsasz Smut for a friend [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dominance, Drinking, F/M, In Public, Jealous Zsasz, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, dubcon blowjob, talk of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A night out with Zsasz goes south when someone else tries to mess with you.





	Under a Table

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a short series I wrote for my friend Tess. If I missed tagging something let me know I can add to the tags.

      The minute the man opened his mouth you knew there would be trouble. You ignored him and kept walking trying to get back to the table. Victor was eyeing the man who was persistent in his unwanted advances. You knew as long as you didn’t respond to the guy and got back to the table Victor would remain cool, hopefully. Then that bastard grabbed your ass, you spun around and slapped him. You knew without looking Victor was out of his seat, his arm snaked around you possessively, “You took too long.” he said in that flat voice the one that promises bad things.”Go sit at the table, (y/n).” It was an order, you moved quickly to the table. The problem causer had wandered off to nurse his face Victor followed him, which did not bode well for that guy, but he was no longer your problem. Your problem hadn’t returned to the table yet.  

    You sat there sipping your drink quietly, as you watched Victor stalking towards the table. He sat down quietly, you slid closer to him in the booth knowing that he expected it. “How should I punish you, (y/n)?”

      He slid his hand up along your thigh, “It isn’t fair, Victor. Why mu–”

      Victor cut you off with a glare, his fingers dug into your thigh none too gently. He reached up with his other hand running a finger along your jaw, “Get under the table, (y/n)” you knew not to argue, it wasn’t the first time he ordered you under the table, it wouldn’t be the last either. You barely  ****hesitate to slide under the table, glancing up into those dark pools drinking in the sight of you at his feet. “You already know what to do.”

        And you did, but you had to wait for him to speak, he helped you free his already hard cock from its prison. You wrapped a hand around his length, you licked off the precum that was always the sweetest part of this particular game of Victor’s. He rapped his knuckles on the table, you were taking too long. You took him into your mouth, just barely hearing that soft moan he always gives when you slide your lips over his cock. Victor slid his fingers gently into your hair before gripping your head firmly, you knew this wasn’t about you giving pleasure, it was about him taking it. You placed your hands on his thighs right before he shoved your head down, you never quite got used to this part choking on your tears as he used your mouth for his own pleasure. He would give you a brief moment to breathe before shoving you back down, working up a steady rhythm. It wasn’t long before you felt him tense up, his grip on your head tightened as he shoved you down on his cock cursing quietly as his come spilled down your throat. Victor released his grip on your hair, gently stroking your scalp as you pulled slowly away from him making sure not to let any escape. You swallowed it down as you tried to catch your breath, glancing up you saw a soft smile on your lover’s lips before he let his face go neutral. “Time to go home and punish you, (y/n).” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
